More Important
by fififolle
Summary: Set after The Eye, just a little scene. Elizabeth and Rodney are making extra efforts. McKay Weir friendship.


Title: **More Important**

Author: Fififolle

Rating: K+

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

Pairing: McKay/Weir

Spoilers: The Storm, The Eye

Summary: Set after The Eye, just a little scene. Elizabeth and Rodney are both making extra efforts. Totally pathetic McWeir vehicle, sorry.

A/N: This is my first ever fic, all criticism welcome. Rodney has found an Ancient device that's a bit like a GPS (Global Positioning System).

Many, many thanks to the amazing Purpleyin and Porthos1013 for wonderful beta reading for my first fanfiction attempt.

* * *

Dr Elizabeth Weir tugged absentmindedly at her jacket edge, as she walked slowly back to her quarters. She'd stayed much later than usual in her office, hours after the end of the main shift. There was no particular need for her diligence; Atlantis was in reasonably good shape considering it was only a week since it had been damaged by the huge storm. She wanted to show everyone she was still a confident, able leader. It just wasn't the way she felt at the moment. But weariness was overcoming her, and she found herself finally heading for bed. 

The silence of the city corridors was suddenly broken by raised voices, coming from up ahead, perhaps the large room that had become the makeshift gym area. As she turned the corner, she could make out the animated and perspiring figure of Dr Rodney McKay, stabbing an outstretched finger back into the gym. "I want that device back in one piece, Major." Rodney used the towel around his neck to wipe his brow and face; he grinned, "You don't even know how to use it properly."

John Sheppard's voice spilled out into the corridor, "Don't worry, Rodney, I'll take good care of it… hey, is this your distance plot from the mainland yesterday? Geez, you ran that far? You'd better be careful, Rodney or you'll be needing the services of Carson."

A smug grin was filling McKay's face, and he rocked jauntily on his heels. "Read it and weep, John. I won't be lagging behind on any mission. Just make sure you lend me a hand with that weights session at the end of the week."

There was a pause, and Sheppard answered more evenly, "Sure, Rodney, if you want."

McKay flexed his bare arms, "Great…well, I'll see you in the morning… and play nice with my toy," Rodney stretched and headed off up the corridor towards the quarters.

Having slowed to hear the interaction between her closest colleagues, Elizabeth now had to pick up the pace considerably to catch McKay marching off. Rodney noticed her footfall, and looked round. He greeted her with a warm smile, "Turning in, Elizabeth?" he enquired, cheerily.

She gave him a tight smile back, "Yes, about time, I think. And you, working out?"

He ignored the hint of tease in her voice, and couldn't keep the pride out of his, "Absolutely. Need to be at my peak, in all aspects." He puffed out his chest, but immediately winced, and gripped his shoulder as if in pain.

Elizabeth peered at him anxiously, "You aren't overdoing it, are you, Rodney?"

He controlled the level of annoyance in his reply, "It's not a problem. I am perfectly capable of matching military fitness." Elizabeth felt it best not to comment further. They continued down the corridor in silence.

Rodney broke the impasse, sighing deeply. He rubbed his face with his towel. "I don't want to let anyone down, Elizabeth," he admitted, quietly.

She was shocked by his frankness. Certainly, for some time now, Rodney had showed her the small cracks in his arrogant veneer, but it was still a rare occurrence. He had become someone she was more than comfortable around, and he was obviously not afraid to be open with her. She needed to reciprocate. "Rodney," she said gently, "I don't think you'll ever let us down."

"Hah," he almost spat, the hard McKay returning with a vengeance, "I bet you didn't think that when I spilled to Kolya." His chin quivered, and his pace quickened. Elizabeth was speechless for a moment. She halted completely, staring after him, open-mouthed.

"_Rodney_." She used her stern and commanding tone that accessed his acquiescence to her authority. McKay stopped, and turned slowly, hunching a little, and a slight pout to his lips.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "that was a bit harsh."

"Yes, it was," she admonished, "You know perfectly well how much we owe to you, and last time I checked, none of my scientists were trained to withstand torture." She paused. Rodney's eyes were downcast.

"Give me your arm," she asked.

He looked up, face bewildered, "My...arm...?"

She closed the gap between them, and took his right hand with her left, cradling his forearm with her right. The wound he had suffered as a hostage was carefully dressed by one of Carson's nurses.

"How is it healing?" she asked caringly, searching his eyes.

The change of topic threw Rodney off. "Erm, it...well, ah, nurse, em… says it's doing fine, no problems… should be right as rain in another week, if you'll excuse the metaphor," he smiled wanly.

Elizabeth fixed his gaze, and tightened the grasp on his hand.

"Rodney McKay, this arm, your arm, is more important to this city, to our mission, than even your ego can imagine," they shared smiles, "If you'd let Kolya do any more damage, you may never have been able to fix the grounding station. Without you, without your hands..." She faltered, not quite being able to finish what she started, then continued in exasperation, "Oh, Rodney, you're not the one who has to prove anything, you're, well… you know, you turned out to be Superman after all."

There was warmth in her voice, and her hands held his tightly, but there was darkness in her eyes that Rodney could not read. And yet, to his own surprise, although glowing inside from her commendation, he was able to pick up her turn of phrase; her recent tendency to work long hours made sense.

"Elizabeth," he placed his left hand over hers, "You have nothing to prove either. We were all helpless that day; there was nothing more we could have done. You lead us as a team, and, well, quite frankly, this mission is nothing without you." He smiled, pleased at his return of compliment. "I guess we both got shook up that day, didn't we?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

They fell into step together, Rodney gently guiding them back on course, "Come on, we could be here forever, arguing about who's more important, but we could really do with some sleep." He snorted a little at the absurdity of it all, and gave her a lopsided grin, "Never thought I'd be a member of a mutual appreciation society." 

Elizabeth laughed, "You'd better watch out Superman, you might need a fan club!"

They exchanged friendly grins as they parted ways at the next corridor junction, and Elizabeth knew that she would sleep a little better that night.


End file.
